


纵容/Indulge

by Willowl



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alpha pretends to be Omega, Alpha! Nakajima Yuto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta! Yaotome Hikaru, Crying Nakajima Yuto, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowl/pseuds/Willowl
Summary: 八乙女光一直认为中岛裕翔是个Omega，直到他被对方按在床上为止。更过分的是，这个粘人的Alpha甚至比他哭的还快。
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 7





	纵容/Indulge

八乙女光确实一直以为他弟弟是个Omega。

尽管中岛裕翔比他这个Beta还要高出半个脑袋，手臂肌肉线条利落得吓人，甚至能把他整个公主抱起来……但八乙女光真切地知道对方有时候可爱的程度跟受欢迎的女子高校生没什么两样。

所以在中岛裕翔面色潮红、满脸茫然地看向八乙女光时，他并没有多想。

就算Beta，也是上过第二性别生理课的。

他当机立断先送对方回家，用Beta没有气味的外套把中岛裕翔裹得严严实实，确保没有一丝信息素能泄露到外面去。

热潮期的中岛裕翔明显比平时还要粘人，始终固执地扯着八乙女光的衣袖，无论年上者怎么费尽口舌解释自己只是去帮他买抑制剂也不愿意放开一点儿。

八乙女光着实头疼，他能察觉到对方情况愈发不妙，就算是信息素钝感的Beta体质，也能感受到对面中岛裕翔的信息素浓郁得仿佛要在空气中凝出液态来。

他干脆努力挣了一下，姿态近似于试图从对方身边逃掉，那一瞬间中岛裕翔浑身绷紧，看过来的眼神凶狠得仿佛随时要扑上来把他咬杀在当场。但这一切转瞬即逝，他又飞速恢复了脆弱的样子。

八乙女光不禁怀疑刚刚那种危险预感是否只是错觉。

年下者仰起头看向他，声音委屈得好像马上要落下泪来。

他问：“光くん…能不能不走？”

撩开刘海后他的五官显得过分稚嫩，八乙女光对着那张几乎没怎么变化的面庞，立刻回忆起小小的中岛裕翔跟在他身后的样子，心软得一塌糊涂。他下意识应了声好，基本没听见对方在问什么。

而中岛裕翔仿佛终于得到了容许一般雀跃起来，他攀附着年上者的肩膀直起身子，把对方圈在自己高热的怀抱中，亲昵柔软却带着不可拒绝的力道。

“光くん是Beta，”年下者用湿润的瞳直直盯着他，沉黑色下有令人无法直视的火焰在跃动，眼下的痣和低垂的眉睫相映，足够顺从柔软，“不用顾虑标记这种事，对不对？”

八乙女光脑袋轰的一声。

对方的意思含糊不清，他花了半秒才反应过来。没有信息素标记的性交确实也可以缓解Omega热潮，但是……

中岛裕翔似乎察觉出了他的犹豫，马上又露出眼泪汪汪的脆弱神色，好像圣诞节的夜晚里马上要被抛弃在寒冷街头的幼犬，带着希冀和依恋的那目光让八乙女光觉得自己答应他什么都是理所应当的。

之后的进展完全不在八乙女光能理智思考的范围内，中岛裕翔在他点头之后用软绵绵的腔调道谢，常握鼓槌的修长手指强硬扯开Beta的衣领，炙烫的温度沿着他的锁骨下滑，将每一寸皮肤都熨得妥帖柔软。

他堪堪觉察到不对劲，似乎在中岛裕翔背着光的面容前他本能地想要臣服，想要张开双臂把胸腹袒露给面前的存在任他宰割，这不该是Omega会带给Beta的感觉。

但是已经来不及了，中岛裕翔偏着头去吻他耳垂，热度惊人的气息喷吐在敏感耳廓。他忍不住战栗，手指无意识捏紧对方同样敞开着的衣领，目光无措地飘忽不定，最终不知为何定在眼前脖颈白皙皮肤中央那颗痣上。

对方的信息素还在变得更加浓厚绵密，在空气中弥漫，但已经完全剥去了之前讨好试探的外皮，将侵略性大刺刺地展露在外，把Beta整个人裹住，紧紧缠绕，几乎替代氧气的存在，让他除此之外嗅不到任何其他。

在慌乱的喘息声中八乙女光的裤子不知什么时候已被扔在了地上，年下者似乎想通过直接传递的方式缓解这股热度，裸露的皮肤与他相贴，烫得八乙女光大脑混沌，理智融化成一片。

他能听见像八爪鱼一样紧紧搂抱着他的中岛裕翔在咕咕哝哝地喊他的名字，一声又一声的“光くん”。他想去应答，伸手抱住年下者贴在他胸膛上的脑袋充当安抚，张口却忍不住低声呻吟，看起来更像是在主动迎合。

中岛裕翔碰过的每一寸皮肤下血管都在燃烧，他似乎能感觉到对方的气味在顺着毛孔侵入躯干，将血肉一并腌透，让Beta被他的气息占据。

这种程度的侵犯性，除了Alpha再无其他可能。

八乙女光在对方开始扩张的时候倒抽一口冷气，但中岛裕翔看起来比他还要慌张，被泪水浸润的双眸抬起，满是内疚地盯着年上者蹙起的眉。年下者本就拥有的那份感性被易感期紊乱的激素无限放大，怪不得会那么容易掉眼泪。

他又能对这双眼睛说出些什么呢？八乙女光单手指尖插入对方柔软的黑发间，带着宽慰意味地低头亲吻中岛裕翔的眼角，挺直腰杆把自己整个人送到他触手可及的地方去，双臂仍挂在对方脖颈上。

这副主动姿态显然很大地满足了中岛裕翔内心中被放大的患得患失，他的动作越发肆意，指腹沿着肉壁一寸寸研磨按揉。

酸麻胀痛之下藏着的快感隐约浮出水面，八乙女光脸埋在对方颈窝，发出闷闷的喘息声，泛红的食指尖压在对方后背的那颗痣上，这副画的颜色醒目而明艳。

年下者一直很聪明，学习力高的吓人，在此时也略有体现，他垂眸注意着年上者的表情变化，没用多长时间就找到了能让八乙女光浑身软到骨头融化的地方，用两根手指来回按压。

被直接刺激的快感点忠实地传递出兴奋，酥麻的神经冲动冲撞着他的骨盆，让Beta终于耐受不住一般带着哽咽喊出对方的名字，啜泣一声再断断续续地喊一声“ゆと”，轻快的两个音节在年上者略带鼻音的声调下显得粘稠绵软、甜的粘牙。八乙女光就这样喊他，催促年下者快点进去，拜托他快点结束这愉悦感的折磨。

也许生理课确实教会了八乙女光要怎么面对发情的第三性别者，但并没有告诉他刚刚的表述相当于是在挑衅一个年轻气盛的Alpha。

中岛裕翔差不多立刻抽出了手指，成熟Alpha的性器尺寸惊人，抵在Beta还在张合的穴口时八乙女光有那么一瞬间真的想要逃跑。

逃避能有什么用？特别是在Alpha正单手掐在他大腿根部的时候，随后的侵犯是理所当然的。Beta仰起头，像是溺水者在渴求氧气，唇际逸出半声低吟，仿佛被人掐住了喉咙，戛然而止。被完全填满的充实和胀痛一齐向脊柱冲来，他大脑一片空白，甚至没听见Alpha满足的喟叹。

许是刚刚已经被消磨了仅剩的耐心，中岛裕翔双手按在他大腿根部，让年上者自己搂住膝盖，直接大开大合地肏干起来。

八乙女光差点被他顶出床外，Alpha在他体内进入的深度超乎想象，甚至一次比一次深，内脏都在被侵入者挤压，肺内的空气也被顶撞出去。

中岛裕翔在青春期的夜晚曾多次偷摸肖想过年上者那副甜软的嗓子能发出多么诱人的声音，但没一次能抵得上亲耳听见的。八乙女光带着鼻音的哭泣声，哽咽都被撞得破碎不堪，喊他名字的时候委屈万分，好像不久前主动贴在Alpha身上的不是他一样。

他已经抱不住自己的膝盖了，被顶得后背要贴到床板上，年下者掐着他的胯骨拖他回来，用炙热的性器把他钉在自己身上。他只能哭叫着恳求中岛裕翔慢一点，伸手无力地推拒对方胸膛。

Alpha凶狠的动作跟柔软的表情完全不一致，肏得他说不出来话的同时还能可怜兮兮地凑过来吻他通红的眼睑，隔着薄薄一层眼皮触碰他的眼球，安慰中夹杂着无意识的威胁，让Beta为之气结。八乙女光被迫闭上双眼，大脑不自控地在意识里描绘出侵犯者性器上每一寸贲张血管。

Alpha似乎是故意的，每一次狠狠冲撞都能准确摩擦过肉壁下藏着的腺体，年上者蜷起脚指，修长的腿随着他肏进来的动作在空中一晃一晃，推拒的那只手被人握住，侵犯入指缝间填满，扣紧十指压在被单上。

Alpha的每一个细微动作都带着强烈的侵略性和占有意味，他甚至在轻轻舔舐Beta并未发育的后颈腺体，犬齿的尖端略略擦过皮肤表层，一副捕食者逗弄猎物取乐的样子。

八乙女光难以承受这种奇异的触感，仰起头躲避的同时却是把脖颈送了上去，喉结在中岛裕翔的视野中耸动着，而他很乐意咬上一口这自己送上嘴边的Adam's apple尝尝。

嗓子在发痛，Beta的视野已经被泪水模糊得差不多了，仍然被迫乖顺地承受着对方的爱抚和亲吻，难得一见的低眉顺目，姿态低得一塌糊涂。

混沌之中他还保留着想要照顾中岛裕翔的习惯，努力抬手拨开对方的额发亲吻他，好像在安抚因摔倒而掉泪的弟弟。中岛裕翔一顿，吐出一口浊气，手指压在他颈后凸起的椎骨上摩挲着，八乙女光迟缓地眨着眼睛，似乎感觉到体内的侵犯者胀大了一圈。

我们的Beta又做了一件错事，只能说是自作自受，但也没人教过他这些。

没人告诉过他，不能在浑身遍布青紫咬痕和体液的时候用狼狈不堪的姿态去反过来安慰他的年下Alpha，过于容忍宠溺的态度会让对方放下仅剩不多的理智和克制，找回孩童般非故意的残忍，彻底把他撕碎，每一丝血肉都吞吃入腹。

恍惚中他听见中岛裕翔说他太温柔，抱怨一般的口气，无可奈何中却带着难以抑制的兴奋，在狂风骤雨般的肏干来临前八乙女光只来得及说出等字的第一个音。

骨骼都被撞的要散架一般，他几乎被年下的Alpha生生肏进床垫里，汹涌快感堪比折磨，几乎要胀破酸麻的小腹。Beta不比Omega，后穴本就不是用来承受侵犯的地方，积攒的快乐几乎让他小腿抽筋，浑身痉挛着缠紧侵犯者，汗水和眼泪把那张脸上的包容与温柔冲散，扭曲成半强迫性的情欲和蹙着眉的欢欣。

中岛裕翔再次亲吻他的喉结，明明是侵犯的那一方，却还得了便宜卖乖地流眼泪，大颗的泪在两人贴合的皮肤间融化。八乙女光哽咽着，抽噎着，手指攀着年下者的肩膀就像攀着浪潮中唯一一根浮木，模糊地看见对方委屈的面容又下意识要心软，下半身如兽一般交合，上半身还残留着熟悉的温存。

他不清楚自己昏沉睡去的时候天是否亮了，但醒来时似乎已接近午后。中岛裕翔双臂双腿齐上地搂抱着他，把Beta整个人箍在自己怀里，像是小孩子抱着自己最心爱的毛绒玩具。

年下者哭得眼皮红肿，安稳的睡颜看上去十分可怜，让八乙女光一度怀疑昨晚被肏得死去活来的究竟是不是他自己。

不过身上的痕迹鲜明地昭示着他经历的一切，年下者还算有点良心，大约在他昏睡过去后抱他去清洗过了，没什么粘腻的体液残留。

八乙女光略有些茫然地望向落地窗边上的架子鼓，下午的金色日光打在床头，今天是个适合晾衣服的好天气。

该起来做个午饭，他忽然这么觉得。


End file.
